Yami Yami no Mi (Dark Dark Fruit)
Summary The Yami Yami no Mi is a Logia type God Fruit. This fruit enables the user to become a Darkness Human, and control darkness. This devil fruit grants 4 skills alongside 2 passive abilities. Basic Combat The Yami Yami no Mi has a very unique form of enhanced combat. Though, like all fruits, the damage of the Yami is determined by the God Fruit stat / 6, the attacks itself are different. The user punches, and their fists turn into darkness. Every 4th punch, the user thrusts out their right hand, doing 2x damage and sucking the opponent in. This also has a chance of negating the other person from using their God Fruit for half a second. Skills The Yami Yami no Mi has a total of 4 usable skills. These are Dark Burst, Dark Explode, Darkness Evade, and Darkness Bomb. Dark Burst (240 GF) The user sends out darkness in front of the user. This becomes a black hole, sucking in anything near the eye of the attack. This negates others from using their devil fruits, though you should be wary of sword skills and such. Additionally, this does not stop any devil fruit attacks that have already been used. There is a chance of the opponent being paralyzed from this, and also a chance that the opponent will do no damage whatsoever while being sucked in, but this may be from lag. Normally, they should do no damage, but lag may make it so that they do. Dark Explode (500 GF) The user will appear as they are kneeling for a split second. After this is over, the ground will pulse within 1/4 of a second, and a black hole is formed under the user. This negates all devil fruit attacks, and has a chance of paralyzing the opponent. This move is able to be repeatedly used. Dark Evade (2100 GF) The user will gain an aura of darkness for around 5-10 seconds. At the moment the ability is cast, a pillar will erupt from the player, and black flames will spew out from him/her. Once that animation is done,the user will be on fire from dark flames for 5-10 seconds, dealing damage to anything near them. This attack is mainly used to hit those directly above them, and stop people from approaching the user. Dark Bomb (2800 GF) The user will create a sphere of darkness above their head, which will suck up anything in its path. This attack does massive AoE damage. Nothing can escape the pull of this attack, even crew members who have lightning or pika. Passive Abilities Yami Yami has two known passive abilities, one which is common to all logias, and one which is unique. Intangibility This ability is shared by all logias. Yami Yami cannot be touched by anyone who does not have Armament Haki active, or does not use a logia. All attacks that aren't logia attacks or armament attacks will have no effect, as the user will become darkness to simply evade the hits. Attack Cancellation The Yami Yami has a very strange yet unique ability. Every single one of its attacks either has a chance of paralyzing the opponent, or cancelling out their God Fruit abilities for a set amount of time. =